


The Family

by Megane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Dynamics, Flirting, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno volleyball team is often regarded as a team of great interest, but in the eyes of their schoolmates, they're also something of a family. And if that's the case, then Suga and Daichi are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

The Karasuno team was often regarded as an amazing team. They were also a ragtag band of misfits at first glance—and at second and third glance. As their school came to know the new lineup more personally, the volleyball players were seen as a family. A strange, rambunctious, energetic, very talented family. After a while, news about the “Karasuno family” trickled down to the team. Sometimes people would confuse who was the older brother between Tanaka and Tsukishima, whispering words that Tsukishima had the height and attitude of an older brother while Tanaka was short fused and energetic like a younger brother. Tanaka was infuriated while Tsukishima was amused. (Of course, that changed when Tanaka would shout at people that _he_ would definitely be the older brother to the blond.)

Some of the members had less clear familial ties, while others took on titles like “uncle” or “cousin” in prideful stride. When it came down to it, it was very clear which two members were the heads of the full household.

            Hinata pointed to Sugawara, “Mama” and then pointed to Daichi, “Papa.”

            “I-I’m… the mother?” Sugawara asked, pointing to himself.

            “And I’m the father, hm?” Daichi crossed his arms casually.

            “That’s what we heard,” Kageyama replied.

Hinata nodded his head enthusiastically in front of him. Kageyama turned his head to Hinata and hissed through gritted teeth for the redhead to put his arm down. As the two bickered, Daichi turned slightly towards Sugawara, who was staring blankly at the ground.

            “You really are the motherly type,” Daichi affirmed, nodding his head.

            Sugawara jumped in confusion. “Eh? Seriously?”

            Daichi nodded his head, leaning slightly towards Sugawara. In a low voice, he said, “Might be why we always screw like newlyweds, huh?”

            “Daichi!”

Kageyama and Hinata stopped their arguing as Sugawara’s voice picked up volume. Even Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka perked up from their spots near the net. “Mama” Sugawara sighed through his nose and shook his head, turning away from Daichi. As he walked away, he pressed a palm against his forehead and cradled his elbow in his free hand. It was mostly just to hide his blushing. Daichi wanted to smirk but instead he turned his attention to the gawking team members, telling them what drills to practice as he dawdled off after Sugawara.

Daichi had a small smirk on his face as he trudged outside. He turned his head to the left and then the right. To his right, he saw Suga pacing near the vending machines and decided to make his way over.

            “Hey, Sug—ah!”

Sugawara grabbed Daichi as he came around the corner. The wing spiker grunted softly as his back hit the wall. Suga leaned forward, his pale cheeks the slightest bit pink.

            “Why would you say that in front of them?” Sugawara asked, voice just a little low.

            Daichi brought a hand to Sugawara’s waist. “I’m sure that they didn’t hear me.”

            “But _still_.” The vice-captain leaned forward, pressing his lips together.

They stood in silence for just a few moments. Sugawara leaned over to check around the corner. Daichi looked to his left to make sure no one was coming. They looked back to each other as Suga brought up an arm, placing it behind Daichi’s neck. The setter’s lids lowered slightly.

            “You’d be a terrible husband,” Sugawara muttered softly.

            “Ah? Why’s that.”

            “Getting me flustered in front of our… ‘children.’” Sugawara tipped his head to the side. “What a terrible influence.”

Daichi groaned softly as Sugawara palmed his groin. The setter leaned up, speaking in a low voice.

            “‘Papa’ Daichi.”

Daichi breathed shallowly as his partner palmed at his groin. His breath hitched when Sugawara squeezed him. Sugawara shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Daichi’s neck.

            “That’s not fair… to me.”

            “And what about, ah… what about now?” Daichi managed to say, voice the slightest bit rough.

            Sugawara moved his hand away. “I say it’s fair play.”

Daichi looked to Sugawara, tilting his head slightly. Sugawara brushed off invisible dust from Daichi’s uniform jacket. He smiled just the slightest bit as he gazed down at the small bulge forming in the captain’s pants.

            “Let’s go back to practice,” Sugawara offered, bending over to pick up a bottle from the ground. He handed the other to Daichi. “Before the others suspect anything.”

Daichi nodded his head and took the other bottle from Sugawara, letting the setter walk at his side. Daichi brought a hand down to rest on Sugawara’s lower back, speaking in a low voice.

            “You know I’ll get you back for this.”

            Sugawara laughed a bit, tipping his head up towards Daichi. “I figured as much.”

Daichi smiled a bit and leaned down to give the vice captain a kiss before they headed back in to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at work.


End file.
